Give Me Another Chance
by Arikunn
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun karena suatu kesalahpahaman, mereka terpaksa meninggalkan satu sama lain. Saat keduanya sadar akan kebodohan masing-masing, masih sempatkah untuk meluruskan semuanya? Jika mereka mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bisakah semua berakhir dengan indah? Highschool AU, SasuNaru, Shounen-ai, Newbie fic. Maybe slow update. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 Teme dan Dobe

**A/N :** Minna! Welcome to **Give Me Another Chance**  
Ari disini sebagai author baru di FFnet. Yoroshiku! Jadi maafkan kalau ceritanya ancur. Maklum, masih newbie. Kalau mau tahu lebih lanjut tentang Ari, bisa dilihat di profile saya yang berbahasa Inggris /plak/ Ehehe Ari memang rencana mau bikin FF bahasa Inggris tapi ya sekali-kali Bahasa Indonesia tercinta XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto miliknya Sasuke /digampar Om Kishi/ XD  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Pairing** : SasuNaru  
 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, slight Humor (humornya dikit banget cuma biar gk terlalu angst XD)  
 **Language** : Indonesian  
 **Warnings** : Shounen-ai, plot geje, OOCness, typo bertebaran dan EYD berantakan

 **Summary** : Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Namun karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara keduanya, mereka terpaksa meninggalkan satu sama lain. Saat keduanya sadar akan kebodohan masing-masing, masih sempatkah untuk meluruskan semuanya? Jika mereka mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bisakah semua berakhir dengan indah?

Don't forget to Review :)

* * *

 **! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

 _Jika saja Sasuke dan Naruto diberikan kesempatan kedua, akankah semua berakhir dengan indah?_

 _"Berikan aku kesempatan lain, kesempatan untuk kita"_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Teme dan Dobe

"Namikaze!"

Yang dipanggil langsung mendongak keatas menatap sosok berambut perak yang berada di depannya. Mengabaikan orang yang berada di depannya, ia memutar kepala ke sebelah kanan dan menjumpai sahabatnya, Kiba, menggerakkan mulutnya membentuk kata 'bodoh'. Naruto membelalakkan mata seolah berkata 'kau seharusnya membangunkan ku!'. Lawan 'bicara'nya hanya bisa nyengir. _Damn Kiba_ , pikir Naruto. Suara dehaman membuatnya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke Kakashi-sensei yang sedang menunggu.

"I-iya sensei?"

Menunjuk kearah papan tulis dengan spidol nya, Kakashi-sensei berkata, "Tolong kerjakan soal di depan, Namikaze. Kau pasti sudah paham kan? ". Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah. Membaca, ah tidak, bahkan hanya _melihat_ rumus saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, apalagi disuruh mengerjakan? Terdengar suara cekikikan dari sekitarnya.

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tertidur saat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Terakhir kali ia tertidur, gurunya satu ini sudah memberi peringatan tegas akan memberinya hukuman yang 'menyenangkan'. Naruto belum tahu pasti apa hukuman yang dimaksud. Tapi apapun itu, Naruto yakin ia tidak akan menyukainya. Apalagi senseinya ini terkenal sangat kreatif saat memberikan hukuman. Contohnya saja Kiba yang dulu pernah dihukum ikut shift malam satpam sekolah selama seminggu penuh karena ketahuan membolos. Lalu ada Shikamaru yang dihukum membelikan novel Icha-Icha seri terbaru yang sukses membuat wajah Shikamaru merah padam. Naruto hanya berharap akan keajaiban agar Kakashi-sensei berbelas kasih kepada dirinya.

"Namikaze?" suara Kakashi-sensei membuyarkan lamunannya. Saat ini, Kakashi-sensei benar-benar terdengar seperti malaikat maut yang hendak mencabut nyawanya. (A/N : Gak segitunya juga sih Nar XD)

"Ahaha! Tentu saja aku bisa, sensei! Tidak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Namikaze Naruto ini!" sahut Naruto dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang cempreng. Dengan percaya diri ia melangkah ke depan kelas. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya bertukar pandang karena mereka tahu, _well_ semuanya tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto dan rumus itu musuh bebuyutan. Bisa dibilang seperti air dan minyak. Naruto sendiri hanya mematung melihat angka-angka yang terpampang di depannya. Kakashi memperhatikan muridnya sambil menyeringai puas dibalik masker yang menutupi separuh muka tampan nya. "Bagaimana Namikaze?"

Naruto melirik senseinya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa senseinya saat ini sedang terhibur melihat penderitaan muridnya. _Dasar sadis_ , pikirnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbalik menghadap Kakashi dengan senyum lima jari khasnya.

"Ehehe, tidak bisa!" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya membuat lebih dari separuh kelas sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman mereka yang satu ini. Kakashi menghela napas. "Benar-benar kau ini. Sepulang sekolah temui saya di ruang guru!". Naruto kembali ke mejanya. "Mampus, memang sudah giliranmu yang disiksa" terdengar suara dari penghuni meja belakang. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar komentar Shikamaru dan suara cekikikan Kiba.

* * *

Tiga sosok berdiri di luar ruang guru. Yang seorang berambut pirang dengan 3 'kumis' di masing-masing pipi, lalu disebelahnya pemuda berambut coklat dengan pipi bertato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Sedangkan seorang lagi berambut nanas bersandar di dinding dengan muka mengantuk. Ia sedang memperhatikan sahabat berambut pirangnya yang mondar-mandir tanpa arah didepan pintu ruang guru.

"Kiba! Kalau misal dihukum piket sendiri seminggu seperti Lee gimana?"

"Ya berarti itu nasibmu, salah sendiri ketiduran!"

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku! Dasar, sahabat macam apa yang membiarkan temannya mati ditangan seorang guru mesum?"Komentar Naruto tentang sang sensei berhasil membuat dua sahabatnya sweatdrop. Memang diantara semua guru yang ada di Konoha Gakuen, Kakashi Hatake sang wali kelas memang terkenal yang paling _pervert_.

"Ah kau melebih-lebihkan, Namikaze "

 _DEG!_

Terlihat seorang Kakashi Hatake berdiri dibelakang Naruto dan Kiba. Tangannya disilangkan dan matanya membentuk huruf 'U' terbalik. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan hm?"

Naruto keringat dingin melihat wali kelasnya yang saat ini berhawa tsundere(?). "B-bukan apa-apa kok sensei! Kiba! Beraninya kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Kakashi-sensei!". Kiba melayangkan tatapannya dan mendeath glare sahabat- ah lebih tepatnya orang yang _mengaku_ sahabatnya ini. Dibalas Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah mengerikannya. Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sepasang sahabat yang _mesra_ ini di depan mereka. "Maa, akhiri _staring contest_ mu dengan Inuzuka dan cepat temui saya di meja, Namikaze".

"Kuharap kau dihukum membersihkan toilet, pengkhianat!" sahut Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sudah mengepal membentuk tinju kearah si pirang. Yang dituju pun tidak lupa membalas _ramah_ dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum sosoknya hilang kedalam ruang guru, meninggalkan Kiba yang semakin berapi-api.

* * *

Didalam ruang guru, Naruto dijumpai dengan sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat - _ehem_ \- maksudnya rivalnya sedang berdiri menghadap meja Kakashi dengan pose yang menurut Naruto benar-benar sok _cool_. Kedua tangan Sasuke dimasukkan ke saku celananya, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa lalu dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang Uchiha. Ah, tidak lupa rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi layaknya pantat ayam. Padahal rambut Naruto yang jabrik sendiri juga bisa dibilang melawan gravitasi.

Sampai sekarang Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat para kaum hawa sangat tergila-gila terhadap teme menyebalkan _nya_ ini.

 _Cih, padahal aku masih lebih tampan dari te- TUNGGU! Coret kata '_ nya' _tadi! Ah bodoh, dia rivalmu bukan kekasihmu! Bodoh!_ , pikir Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bertukar pandang, yang lebih tua mengangkat satu alis dan yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya. Harus diakui, melakukan hal-hal 'aneh' seperti ini memang bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke mengerti ini setelah menghabiskan 3/4 hidupnya bersama dengan sang _usuratonkachi._

"Ehem, jadi Namikaze" Kakashi membuka mulut, tidak lupa menekan saat menyebut marga muridnya yang merupakan anak dari guru bela dirinya dulu. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap tingkahmu ini. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, peringatan terakhir berarti hukuman. Dan saya sudah menentukannya." lanjut Kakashi membuat Naruto keringat dingin menunggu kepastian nasibnya. Sebelum Kakashi sempat melanjutkan, Sasuke memotong "Ano sensei, lalu kenapa saya ada disini?"

Kakashi menghela napas. "Maaf tidak memberi tahumu lebih dahulu Uchiha. Namikaze, hukumanmu..." Mendengar sang sensei berbicara seperti ini, Sasuke sudah bisa memperkirakan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Belajar setiap pulang sekolah bersama Uchiha"

Sasuke mendongak keatas dan menghela napas. _Sudah kuduga_. Ia menoleh kekanan memperhatikan reaksi Naruto yang cukup menghibur. Mulutnya menganga lebar tanda bahwa ia masih memproses apa yang ia dengar. _3...2...1_

"Apa?! Sensei, aku akan melakukan apapun selain itu! Selain _itu_!" sahut Naruto terlewat keras membuat beberapa guru menoleh ke sumber kegaduhan. Kakashi menyeringai. "Ada apa Namikaze? Kalian kan sudah lama berteman meskipun sekarang tidak sekelas. Lagipula nilaimu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Uchiha?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap datar sang sensei, namun kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya itu yakin dibaliknya ada rasa ingin membunuh. Namun Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Naruto yang sempat terkejut perlahan menangkap maksud Sasuke. _Sudah jalani saja aku mau, dasar kau ini merepotkan_. Dengan berat hati, ia menyetujui perkataan senseinya dan pamit dari ruang guru diikuti dengan Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau..tumben sekali baik begini" suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Cih, aku tidak melakukannya untukmu bodoh! Hanya agar si _pervert_ itu berhenti menggangguku dengan masalahmu"

"A-apa apaan kau, teme! Aku berusaha bersikap baik dan berterima kasih dan kau malah mengataiku!"

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke menghadap Naruto yang berada di depannya dan menjitak dahinya.

"Teme!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hore! Chapter pertama selesai! :D**

 **-This fic is dedicated for SasuNaru Day-**

 **Minna, sebenarnya fic ini kubuat berdasarkan cerita hidup Ari sendiri. Nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya baru akan Ari jelaskan maksudnya. Soalnya Ari nanti spoiler hehe /plak/  
Jadi gimana minna? Bagus? Jelek? Tulis pendapat kalian di review ya! ^^**

 **Jaa mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rival

**Yosh Ari kembali! Updatenya pas 1 bulan minna! Ehehe lumayan cepat kan?**

 **Minna, Ari bener-bener gak menduga ada yang mau berbaik hati review fic ini dan minta next :') Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan menfavorite fic ini ^^ Yang sudah membaca juga terima kasih banyak, tapi lain kali direview dan favorite dong XD /plak/**  
 **Here I present to you the 2nd chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Rival

Sosok pirang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah bertingkat. "Tadaima!" sahutnya sambil melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak yang ada. "Oh, tumben pulang cepat bocah" balasan yang terdengar seenaknya sendiri itu berhasil membuat Naruto merengut. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Heh, kau sendiri tumben, biasanya jam segini kau masih bermesraan dengan Itachi-nii kan?" Komentar Naruto sukses membuat asap keluar dari sosok didepannya yang mukanya juga mulai merona merah.

"Hei bocah! Kemana sopan santunmu hah? Memanggil kakak itu dengan embel-embel _'nii'_! Lagipula kenapa kau memanggil si keriput itu dengan _'nii'_ sedangkan aku yang merupakan kakakmu ini dipanggil dengan sebutan 'kau' hah?". Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat mendengar racauan sang kakak. Naruto sendiri sudah terbiasa diomeli kakaknya yang diam-diam overprotektif kepadanya. Hanya saja Namikaze Kyuubi enggan mengakui berkat harga dirinya yang hampir setinggi ayah Sasuke.

"Iya-iya Kyuu- _niichan_ yang sangat kucintai, maafkan aku." Naruto membuat wajah sok imut sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah tangga.

Kyuubi menjitak dahi adik kesayanganya membuat Naruto sekali lagi merengut. _Aah, setelah si Teme itu sekarang Kyuu-nii!_ pikir Naruto sambil mengusap dahinya. Ia menghiraukan Kyuubi dan naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya dan Kyuubi berada. Kyuubi merupakan mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha sedangkan Naruto sendiri kelas dua SMA di Konoha High School, SMA favorit yang juga merupakan SMA Kyuubi dulu. Oh, dan Kyuubi merupakan kekasih Uchiha Itachi, kakak lelaki Sasuke. Well, Naruto sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual kakaknya. Begitu juga Sasuke. Justru Sasuke senang bisa menggoda kakak kesayangannya.

 _'BRUK'_

Sesampainya di kamar, Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di kasur tanpa menghiraukan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia meraih handphone nya dari saku dengan malas-malasan. _Hm? Ada pesan baru,_ Naruto merubah posisinya yang tengkurap menjadi duduk.

 _[New message from 'Sasuke-teme']_

 _Dobe aku lupa bilang. Jangan kira kau bisa kabur, oke? Yah tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau ingin aku beri tahu Kakashi-sensei agar mengikutkanmu di kelas tambahan saat liburan. Aku yakin kau pasti senang bisa menghabiskan liburanmu dengan lebih bermanfaat. Benar-benar bodoh. Dari dulu, kau ini senang sekali merepotkan orang._

"Kalau ini sih namanya pengancaman! Lagipula apa-apaan dia? Padahal dia sendiri yang mau mengajariku" Naruto mengetik balasannya.

 _[Message sent to 'Sasuke-teme']_

 _Heh, aku tau teme jelek bodoh menyebalkan! Kau kira aku anak kecil yang bisa diancam? -_- Lagipula kalau kau tidak mau dari awal tidak usah menerima segala. Seenaknya saja sebut orang merepotkan?!_

Kembali ke posisi tengkurapnya, Naruto entah kenapa merasa ingin membuka-buka galerinya. Dilihatnya foto-foto di hp nya satu-persatu. Pemuda pirang tersebut kadang tertawa sendiri melihat foto-foto aib anak kelasnya yang mungkin hasil jepretan Kiba. _Haah menghabiskan memori saja, nanti kupindah ke laptop saja._

Jari Naruto berhenti saat melihat foto yang tidak asing baginya. Foto dua anak kecil berambut pirang dan hitam sedang berpose setelah kelulusan SD. Di foto itu, nampak Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengalungkan satu lengannya di sekitar leher Sasuke yang menampakkan senyum tipis. Heh, ternyata si pangeran dingin itu dulu bisa tersenyum juga ya? Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap langit-langit kamar sambil mencermati foto yang entah sejak kapan ada di hpnya. Maklum, ia jarang membuka galeri kalau tidak perlu.

Merasa bosan, Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan mengganti pakaiannya. Matanya melirik sebuah buku -mungkin lebih tepatnya album- bersampul tebal yang tergeletak tidak rapi di dekat tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Ia membungkuk hendak mengembalikannya agar terlihat rapi sempurna. Namun, jangan bayangkan Naruto sebagai penderita _OCD_ yang tidak tahan melihat barang yang tidak rapi. Karena bisa dibilang ia sebenarnya kebalikan dari _OCD_. Kalau bukan karena Kyuubi atau Kushina yang akan berteriak 7 oktaf padanya, mungkin kamar Naruto akan terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

Masih menggenggam album bersampul oranye tersebut, Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi. Tangannya bergerak membuka halaman demi halaman. Naruto tersenyum melihat foto-fotonya saat kecil. Ia memperhatikan setiap foto sambil bernostalgia. Ada fotonya saat masih di bangku TK sedang bermain bersama, lalu foto-fotonya saat kelas 3 SD dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Ahaha, mukaku dulu imut juga!" Naruto melanjutkan membuka halaman lain.

Satu hal yang ia sadari adalah betapa banyak fotonya bersama Sasuke. Memang, keduanya sudah mengenal sesama dari Playgroup. Sejak itu, mereka bersahabat dekat sampai seperti keluarga sendiri. Apalagi ternyata Sasuke dan Naruto mendaftar di SD yang sama dan pada akhirnya masuk ke SMP dan SMA yang juga sama. Haah, Shikamaru yang merupakan teman mereka dari SMP juga terkadang heran sendiri, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang selalu berbeda pendapat mampu bertahan selama itu?

Naruto dan Sasuke terkenal sebagai rival sejati dikalangan teman-teman mereka. Mungkin seperti Gai-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ada saja hal yang selalu mereka jadikan bahan saingan. Mereka seperti langit dan bumi. Tidak pernah akan bersatu tapi saling melengkapi.

Kalau dilihat dari sejarah mereka, semua persaingan selalu berakhir dengan hampir seri. Dari nilai ujian sampai jabatan sebagai kapten tim basket. Naruto dan Sasuke selalu saling mengejar dan tanpa disadari, mendorong lainnya lebih keras. Kepribadian Naruto yang keras kepala dan Sasuke yang tidak akan mau kalah memacu mereka untuk saling mengalahkan. Dan anehnya, Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai murid keren berjulukan _Konoha's Ice Prince_ , selalu berhasil dipancing oleh Naruto.

Si pirang memejamkan mata sejenak mengingat masa lalunya bersama pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Matanya kembali membuka ketika mendengar ringtone hpnya.

 _sonna kimi o naze ka_

 _konna boku wa zutto hitei dekinakute_

 _hashitteiru sono senaka o_

 _taiyou mitai ni oika-_

Naruto segera mengangkat hpnya setelah melihat kontak pemanggil. "Moshi-moshi, yo ada apa Kiba?"

 _"Oi, aku dekat rumahmu. Ayo main basket!"_ terdengar suara keras Kiba dari ujung telepon. Tak perlu panjang lebar, Naruto, dengan senyum lebarnya, meraih bola basketnya dan bergegas keluar. Meninggalkan album foto yang masih terbuka, dengan foto dua pemuda bersurai pirang dan onyx yang membelakangi matahari tenggelam.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yosh, gimana pendapat minna?** **Terlalu pendekkah? Kurang baguskah? Tulis pendapat kalian di review! Chapter ini memang cuma semacam ceritain masa lalunya Sasu sama Naru jadi agak plotless. Apalagi Ari lagi kondisi kurang tidur (T_T) Jadi tolong kalau ada yang menemukan typo atau apapun beri tau Ari ya, onegai.**

 **Ehehe minna, dari chapter ini agak kelihatan ya kalau Ari cinta banget sama yang namanya basket? :p  
Ari rencana mau buat oneshot SN bertema basket nih minna, jadi stay tuned ya!**

 **Jaa, until we meet again! ^^**


End file.
